londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
London County Council election 1892
The second election of the London County Council was held on 5 March 1892. There were 118 seats to be filled, with the County of London divided into 58 electoral divisions corresponding to the parliamentary constituencies used to elect members of the parliament. Each division returned two councillors except for the City of London, which elected four. Politics Originally it was envisaged that the county council would not have any formal political groupings. However, following the first election in 1889 the council quickly divided into two main parties, the majority Progressive and opposition Moderate Parties, using the same labels as the groups on the London School Board. The Progressives were aligned with the parliamentary Liberal Party and their candidates were generally nominated by local Liberal and Radical Associations. In some divisions Labour organisations were also involved in the nomination of Progressives. The Moderates were aligned with the parliamentary Conservative Party and candidates were mostly nominees of local associations. Some were nominated by Liberal Unionist Party organisations. There were also a large number of independents, some of whom had failed to be nominated by their parties but stood for election, and some genuinely non-party candidates. Party strength 1892–1895 The Progressive Party increased their majority on the county council. Following the election they had 83 of the 118 councillors, with the Moderates winning the other 35. Following the election the council appointed 10 of the 19 aldermen to serve until 1898. The Moderates had 2 aldermen to the 17 of the Progressive Party. County councillors Successful candidates are shown in bold text. The political affiliations are those given in the contemporary newspapers. Sitting councillors for the division have an asterisk * next to their name. Where a candidate had been a councillor for a different division two asteriskes are affixed ** Retiring aldermen seeking election as councillors have a dagger †. City of London Battersea and Clapham, Battersea Battersea and Clapham, Clapham Bethnal Green North East Bethnal Green South West Camberwell, Dulwich Camberwell North Camberwell, Peckham Chelsea Deptford Finsbury Central Finsbury East Finsbury, Holborn Fulham One of the two seats was vacant at the time of the dissolution of the first county council due to the death of the Progressive Party councillor, James Beal, on 11 June 1891. Greenwich Hackney Central Hackney North Hackney South Hammersmith Hampstead Islington East Islington North Islington South Islington West Kensington North Kensington South Lambeth, Brixton One seat was vacant at the time of the 1892 election following the resignation of Captain Edmund Verney , Progressive Party councillor, who fled the country in April 1891, having been charged with procuring a girl under 21 years of age for immoral purposes. Lambeth, Kennington Lambeth North Lambeth, Norwood Lewisham Marylebone East Marylebone West Newington, Walworth Newington West Paddington North Paddington South St George's Hanover Square St Pancras East St Pancras North St Pancras South St Pancras West Shoreditch, Haggerston Shoreditch, Hoxton Southwark, Bermondsey Southwark, Rotherhithe Southwark West One of the two seats was vacant, due to the death of Alfred Henry Haggis (Progressive) on 24 November 1891. Strand Tower Hamlets, Bow and Bromley Tower Hamlets, Limehouse Tower Hamlets, Mile End Tower Hamlets, Poplar Tower Hamlets, St George's in the East Tower Hamlets, Stepney References Category:Elections